


Take a breath

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina Mills - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, SwamQueen Baby, SwanMills Family, Swanmills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Addison SwanMills has come to the realization that she's is gay and she is terrified to tell her moms, so she goes to Henry who pushes her to tell Emma and Regina who are obviously more than accepting. However not everyone is quite as accepting, how will they deal with it as a family? Especially now that the Evil Queen is back inside Regina.





	1. Addie is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison SwanMills comes out as gay.

"Henry? Henry are you in here?" Addison asked, knocking on the door of Henry's room.

 

 

"Eeew" the young brunette shrieked, as she saw Henry snogging the face of Violet. "Please stop! I really need to talk to you Henry! Violet get out."

 

 

"Addie! What the hell?" Henry shouted, giving his sister a Regina death glare.

 

 

"Henry! Please!" Addison asked with fear lacing her voice.

 

 

Henry looked over at his sister, and seeing how worried and anxious she was he nodded, before giving violet a quick but hard kiss and simply tells her "Go, I'll see you for our date later" Violet nodded and walked out the room.

 

 

"So? What's the problem?" Henry frowned as he pated the space next to him on the bed for Addie to sit down.

 

 

Addison walked slowly over to the bed and sat herself down next to her brother "Well... I need to tell you something and I need to tell our moms but I'm scared... no I'm terrified and I feel ridiculous for being terrified, for reasons you'll understand when I tell you" Addie trembled

 

"Okay? Take your time but I'm here for you no matter what, you're my sister and underneath all my hatred I do care about you" Henry smiled sweetly

 

 

"Okay then" Addie stood up and began pacing the room "The thing is, and don't be mad, I've known for a while and I just well I-" Addie was talking at a very fast pace, Henry could barely understand what she was saying.

 

 

"Sis, slow down. Just tell me"

 

 

Addie quickly turned her back on her brother

 

 

"Addie?" Henry asked worriedly

 

 

"Just give me a moment Henry" Addie took a sharp, deep inhale of breath before swiveling round to face Henry and blurting out "I'm gay!"

 

 

"I know" Henry laughed.

 

 

"Huh?" Addie frowned

 

 

"Oh come on Addison! I've known for along time now"

 

 

"Oh, Oh, Okay then! But what about our Moms? How am I gonna tell them?"

 

 

"Seriously?" Henry chuckles "Our Mom's are gay Addie! Why wouldn't they support you?"

 

 

"But-"

 

 

"Oh for Christ sake Addie come with me" Henry grabbed his sister by her wrist and dragged her out the room, walking them both down the stairs to where their moms were cuddling and feeding each other popcorn on the sofa.

 

 

"Moms?" Henry asks, as him and Addie walk in

 

 

"Oh hey Henry, Hey Addie" Regina smiled, as she threw a piece of popcorn into Emma's mouth and misses, Regina leans over and kisses Emma and then lays her head down on Emma's chest and cuddles up to her

 

 

"What up?" Emma asked

 

 

"Addie has something to tell you" Henry smirks as he pushes his sister forward.

 

 

Addie looks back to Henry scowling at him hard, she then turns her head back round to face her moms who were now sitting up right waiting for their daughter to speak

 

 

"Umm well... well...umm" Addie couldn't quite find the words and she crosses her arms, just in the same fashion as Regina does when she's nervous

 

 

"Addie sweetie? what is it?" Regina asked, concerned as she looks to Emma for support.

 

"Okay well I don't know why this is making me so nervous or why I'm so scared to tell you. So I'm just going to say it, here it is..." Addie gulps and then slowly manages to get out "I'm Gay"

 

 

Both Emma and Regina have beaming smiles on there faces. Regina turns to Emma and says "Your mother owes me a quarter"

 

 

"Wait what?" Addie looked baffled by her mothers responses

 

 

"I told you they knew Addie" Henry exclaimed

 

 

"Honey, we are gay! We are gay women. We're so gay for each other it's ridiculous" Emma smiled at her daughter as she stands up. Both her and Regina rush to their daughter and give her the biggest hug

 

 

"Mom! Mom! Moms!" Addie wriggles out of the hug.

 

 

Regina just simple smiles 'We're going to throw you the biggest coming out party Storybrooke has ever see"

 

 

Regina turned to her wife and kisses her slowly. "I'm so happy for our daughter aren't you?" Regina asked proudly.

 

 

Emma nods and looks at her daughter "I'm so proud of you for telling us honey! Now go tell your grandmother!" And with that Addie and Henry leave.

 

 

Regina pushes Emma back on to the couch and smacking her lips onto her wife's, moving there lips slowly against one another. 


	2. Homophobia with the charmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and Henry decide to tell snow and charming, they know it's risky and world war three happens.

"What if they don't accept me?" Addie asked her brother as they walked across the road to their grandparents home.

 

 

They arrived on the other side of the street and Henry suddenly threw out his arm in front of Addison, stopping them both from walking any further. Henry swiveled round so he was looking directly at his sister.

 

 

"Is this because of how they feel about and treat our moms?"

 

 

Addie laughed sarcastically "Henry they still don't accept them. They hate who our Moms are, and don't kid yourself Henry they love you more than me! Always have always will."

 

 

Henry was slightly hurt by the accusation, but at the same time knew it was true. Henry would do anything to protect his sister and Addison knew that, however the problem was Addie took after Regina especially when it came to her anger, so he was worried that if what he expects to happen, happens, that his sisters Anger will get the better of her.

 

 

"Let's go Addie." Henry dragged his sister up the stairs to outside the loft. Addie stood there and glared at Henry, placing her hands on here hips. The similarities between her and Regina was creepy.

 

 

"Don't ever-"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah don't drag you up the stairs again. Got it."

 

 

Henry could see Addie wasn't going to knock so he did it himself,  before he pushed the door open

 

 

"Grandma? Grandpa? It's me Henry, Addie's here too." Henry shouted into the apartment, walking in slowly, he didn't need a third time of walking in on his grandparents having sex, he already had two indents of that situation seared into his brain.

 

 

"Through here." Snow called out.

 

 

"Come. on" Henry told his sister firmly, as they walked through to see their grandparents cuddled up on the couch watching T.V.

 

 

"Henry!" They both shouted with excitement, completely ignoring their granddaughter.

 

 

"Hello Addison." Snow grumbled

 

 

"It's uhh it's Addie Grandma."

 

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

 

"Grandma do you hate me?" Addie had just about had enough of them treating her like she was nearly invisible

 

 

"Addie." Henry whispered through gritted teeth.

 

 

"No Henry! enough is enough! I am fourteen years old this has gone on long enough."

 

 

"Addison Swan." Snow argued

 

 

"SWANMILLS! GRANDMA IT IS SWANMILLS!" Addie snapped, her temper in that split second just went out the window. She was fuming and just like Regina there was not alot you could do to stop the temper when it made an appearance. 

 

 

"Calm down Addison." Snow deadpanned, looking up at her granddaughter who was now pacing the room on the verge of a breakdown

 

 

"GRANDMA! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THEM WHY NOT?! WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?!"

 

 

Henry pulled up a chair for Addie to sit in and he pushed his sister on to the seat not saying a word.

 

 

"Addison... it's...it's complicated." David replied  

 

 

"Complicated? Complicated? You hate me because I am their daughter, My DNA is from both of them."

 

 

"Yeah alright." Snow told her in annoyance.

 

 

Addison jumped up and stormed out the apartment in tears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry shook is head, as he looked at his grandma "Why can't you just accept my family. You're not just hurting them, you're hurting me too, I know what your feelings are about our family. but Addie? Her whole life she's felt like she hate her."

 

 

"We don't hate her kid, we hate how she came to be."

 

 

"Oh right, two people in love had sex." Henry shivered at the thought, he saw the look his grandparents gave him and before they could say a word he jumped in "I shivered at the thought of my parents having sex not because they're gay." He snapped.

 

 

Addie walked back in holding her left hand it was bruised, swollen and her knuckles were cut and grazed.

 

 

"Addie! What did you do?"

 

 

"Punched a wall." Addie mumbled trying not to look at Henry.

 

 

"Grandma or one of you please get Addie some ice for her hand I'll be right back. and try not to kill each other or rather Addie try not to kill them."

 

 

Henry walked out the loft, taking out his mobile and dialling,  as Regina picked up the phone he heard both his Moms giggling, which always made him smile

 

 

 

 _"Emma stop it!"_ Regina laughed

 

 

"Hello?" Regina asked with the phone to her ear.

 

 

"Mom, it's me."

 

 

"Hey Henry! Everything- _Emma SwanMills! Stop_. Sorry honey, everything okay?"

 

 

"No, Mom, she's  not even told them yet and she's punched a wall, you need to get over here like soon."

 

 

"Alright, we will be over in five." 

 

 

Henry hung up his phone and walked back into the loft, into world war three.

 

 

Addie was sitting on the floor crying with anger, holding a bag of ice to her hand .

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What the hell happened? I was gone for a minute!" Henry shouted, as he kneeled down next to Addie

 

 

"Nothing, We just told her that we don't agree with our daughter being with Regina that's all." Snow exclaimed.

 

 

"You did what? Grandma we came over here today for Addie to tell you something, you two are unbelievable."

 

 

"US? she's the one who flew of the handle!"

 

 

Henry simply ignored his childish grandparents and sat in front of Addie, holding her hands "Just ignore them, Moms will be here any minute"

 

 

Just as Henry said that, both his moms burst through the door, and ran to their children.

 

 

"I'm sorry honey, we shouldn't-"

 

 

"Wait mom..." Henry cut in

 

 

"We still haven't told them."

 

 

"You haven't?" Regina asked

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Oh, so what happened here then?" Emma asked, at which point her parents looked away.

 

 

 

Emma stood up walking towards them "NU UH! DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ME. THAT IS YOUR GRAND CHILD SITTING THEIR IN PAIN AND YOU DON'T SEEM THE LEAST BIT CONCERNED."

 

 

"Babe breathe." Regina stood up and grabbed her wife's hand, turning Emma round to look at her, Regina squeezed both sides of Emma's body "Em, don't lose it with them. They are still your parents."

 

 

Addie jumped up, grunting in pain from where she'd hit the wall outside, she walked over, standing just in front of Emma and Regina. 

 

 

"Grandma, I am not stupid. I know you hate me, you love Henry way more than you could ever love me, but your reasoning for that is pathetic, I came here to tell you something I thought maybe you'd accept me but now I know, you won't so I am just going to tell you."

 

 

No one had any words,  there was a short silence in between Addie's rant and her telling them the truth.

 

 

"I'm gay. Okay? I am gay. Take it how you will but you can't change me and I don't want to change." Addie ran out the loft holding back the tears

 

 

"Henry..." Regina looked at her son 

 

 

"It's alright I got it. Please speak to them though because they're hurting us all." Henry asked angrily as he ran out after his sister, leaving Emma and Regina to talk to Emma's parents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Emma pulled up a second chair so they could both sit down next to each other, which they did making sure that the chairs were touching and they sat down locking in their hands intertwining their fingers

 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" the words were expected from Emma, but Regina had, had enough "I get you don't like me, I came to terms with that a long time ago, after everything I did I deserve it-"

 

 

"No you don't." Emma  looked at her wife protectively, placing her hand on the brunettes thigh, rubbing softly "You've changed baby, you don't deserve to be hated like this. After all these years."

 

 

Snow scoffed "She killed millions Emma! tried killing me for years and tried killing you!"

 

 

Regina looked away removing her hand from Emma's, which without hesitation Emma instantly grabbed back into her own "MOM! STOP IT! Gina feels bad enough as it is. She is my wife, why can't you accept that?"

 

 

"Because she's evil and it's wrong." Emma couldn't believe her ears, but before she could say anything the brunette managed to ask snow exactly what Emma was thinking "Is it wrong because I was the Evil Queen or wrong because we're gay. Snow? What's the problem here? Not liking me I can deal with but our daughter. That is a new low even for you."  

 

 

Snow sat up abruptly "The truth?" Snow said seriously

 

 

"The truth."  Emma and Regina replied in unison.

 

 

Snow took a deep breath and had the feeling to duck once she told them, in case Regina launched a fireball at her. "It's wrong because of her and because you're...gay." Snow stayed seated, but what she expected to happen did and she ducked just in time before the fireball could hit her

 

 

"GINA!" Emma grabbed her wife's arm "We've talked about this you can't just throw fireballs at them, no matter what they say."

 

 

"BUT-"

 

 

"NO BUTS!" Emma shouted at her wife like she was telling of a four year old.

 

 

Snow and David looked at one another holding back there laughs, which both Emma and Regina caught "Unless you want me to let my wife throw her fireballs at you I suggest you stop the smirking.You are so homophobic it's unreal, you're best friend is gay mom!"

 

 

"That's different." Snow stated

 

 

"Okay." Emma laughed with sarcasm , grabbing Regina's arm before she had a chance to throw another fireball "You can forget our weekly dinner's, no more Mary-Margret." Emma shouted leaving the loft and dragging Regina out with her.

 

 

"Regina, what have I said about throwing fireballs at them. You're anger is getting out of hand again." The blonde squeezed Regina's hand, walking down the stairs and out of the building.

 

 

"My anger is completely under control Em."

 

 

"Really? ...Is that Archie yelling at our daughter?"

 

 

"What? where? I am going to kill h..im." Regina sighed "Fine. I get your point, but that was mean."

 

 

"Sorry." Emma held back her smile

 

 

"No you're not but it's okay, because I love you." Regina kissed Emma on the nose.

 

 

Addie and Henry walked up to them just as Regina kissed Emma's cute nose.

 

 

"Ew Moms! We're in public!" Henry moaned

 

 

"Stop it Henry, I think it's cute." Addie argued.

 

 

Both Regina and Emma laughed at their children "Addie, how's your hand pumpkin?"

 

 

"Fine."

 

 

"No her hand is not fine." Henry snitched

 

 

Regina frowned taking her daughters hand into her own, Addie was the splitting image of Regina except for her beautiful eyes, which came from Emma.

 

 

"Honey? Please let me fix your hand?"

 

 

"Okay." Addie was in too much pain to argue.

 

 

Regina hovered her hand over her daughters hurt knuckles, Regina's hand glowed purple for a moment and then stopped "There all fixed. You know I could teach you magic honey-"

 

 

"No mom. I already told you." Emma stepped into the conversation "Gina I love you but you're not teaching her magic, especially after my many near death experiences with your teaching skills."

 

 

"But it worked." Regina almost sang

 

 

"It did. but that's not the point."

 

 

"Okay fine" Regina put her hands up in defeat.

 

 

"Gina..."

 

 

"Em it's fine, it's whatever." Regina was already in a bad mood, after the Charming's she really didn't need this. "I just need to be alone right now." and with that Regina stormed of, down storybrooke Maine street,  her high black heels, echoing through the street.

 

 

"Gina..."

 

 

"Mom, just leave her, you know what she's like she needs time to cool off." Henry had grown up with Regina's mood swings, He knew how to deal with them better than most.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I know kid, I just worry about what she does in that space, remember last time?"

 

 

"I told you never to speak of that again. and so did she." Henry huffed

 

 

"Sorry Kid, I'm just worried. You're grandparents really do bring out the worst in her."

 

 

"I hate them."

 

 

"Henry they love you... Look why don't we order take out for dinner. Whatever you like and put Netflix on?"

 

 

"Take out and Netflix?" Addie asked excitedly

 

 

"Yes my sweet." Emma smiled putting her arm round her daughter. "let's go home." the three of them walked across the street towards the mansion "But Henry no scary films, your mother will not be happy... if she even comes home tonight." Emma told him sadly.

 

 

Addie and Henry both stopped and together told Emma "Go find her."

 

 

"What?" Emma laughed

 

 

"Mom, please go find her, otherwise you're just going to be moping and I don't need you crying. It's bad enough with Mom running off, especially after what our grandparents did. You need to find her, you're right she could be planning something not so great..." Henry said worriedly.

 

 

"Well with The Evil Queen back inside her anything could happen, go straight home, and I'll phone you guys if anything, well you know." Emma told them with a nervous smile and she kissed them both on their heads, before running of down the road.

 

 

Emma had the magic, and knew how to poof places she just didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! I know the focus had changed sort of. Addie's plot is staying but I am changing it to more of SwanQueen point of view - Sorry. Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank You for reading :) Hope you Enjoy and it will get darker sorry not sorry! Don't forget to review!


End file.
